


Adventures in Cooking.

by Emeraldawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And gets the last word too, BAMF Stiles, Cooking, Derek should trust in the Stiles, Derek's Plans Fail, Gen, Oh and not the best story I ever wrote, The pack is hopeless, With food, Would make life easier on him, but it's a bingo fill, teen wolf bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles points out that they all can't keep living on take out, Derek sets up a cooking schedule.  Derek should know nothing ever goes according to <i>his</i> plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for pack-cooking square on the Teen Wolf Bingo. 
> 
> If you think this story is bad, you should have seen it before I sent it to Killpurekat for another awesome beta job. Thank you hun, I owe you a bunch of Harry Potters fics don’t I?

“Wolves cannot live off pizza and fast food forever, no matter how fast their bodies can recover,” Stiles mumbled to himself, as he looked though the cabinets for something suitable to eat. Raising his voice even though he knew the wolves sitting in the living room could hear him anyway, “You know you can't live like this forever.”

Walking out of the kitchen when he didn't receive an answer, Stiles found the pack watching TV, ignoring him as usual. “Guys I'm serious here, we need real food. Real balanced diets that include things like vegetables.”

“Stiles is right,” surprisingly Derek was the one to agree. “Your bodies need quality food.”

“Okay then, I'll make a list of food we need and...”

“Girls go to the store, so you can cook dinner.” Derek ordered, cutting of Stiles.

“Why? Because we’re girls? So we have to cook?” Everyone knew Lydia was not really asking questions, she was just pissed.

“Fine, then we’ll switch off,” Derek huffed. “ _Lydia,_ Allison, and Erica; Jackson, Isaac, Scott, and Boyd will switch days with you. Seven days, seven of you.”

“But Derek, I can help out too,” Stiles pointed out.

“Please, no one wants to eat macaroni and jelly beans,” Derek said, “You can help clean.”

*!*  
The pack drew numbers to decide the order which they would cook. Scott, picking number one, went to the store with Allison, which Stiles thought he used the excuse for alone time with Allison.

“So what are we having for dinner?” Stiles asked as he helped unload the grocery bags.

“Something simple, meatloaf and rice. I use to help my mom make meatloaf all the time.”

“And rice?”

“It's not hard. Rice, water, boil. Don't worry I don't need your help.”

Stiles took his cue to leave and join the others in the living room. It was girls night to pick the program, so Stiles knew he had a long night of watching Project Runway or the life time movie, if the story was sappy enough.

Fortunately for Stiles, the cussing from the kitchen caused the pack to abandon the TV to see what was wrong with Scott. 

“What the hell?” Stiles heard Derek say as the rest of the pack entered the kitchen, to find Scott surrounded by pots and pots of rice. Some on the counter top, some still cooking on the stove.

“It just keeps on getting bigger!” Scott exclaimed. “But it's not soft enough to eat yet.”

“How much rice did you cook?” Boyd asked looking at two pots on the counter top next to him.

“Well, I thought we needed a little more than usual since we eat so much, so I made three bags.”

“Scott, a one pound bag of rice can feed ten people,” Stiles said holding the plastic bag for his friend to read. “You cooked enough for 30 people.”

“What am I going to do with all this?” Scott asked using a board arm motion to try to include all the pots of rice around.

 

“I could -”

“Scott, finish cooking one pot for dinner and then we'll cook the rest,” Derek had ordered cutting Stiles off. Again.

“Derek I can -”

“No Stiles, if you want to help, then stay out of the kitchen. Who's up to cook tomorrow?” Jackson raised his hand. 

“Cook something with rice.”

*!*

The next night, Jackson did use a bunch of rice, in the chicken and rice casserole he made. It looked and smelled so good that the pack dished out heaping plates. However the scream of 'Jackson you dumb-ass' had everyone pause, forks in the air, before anyone took their first bite. 

“What?” Jackson asked, looking at his plate.

“The chicken is still raw. Look,” Lydia pointed at the chicken on Jackson's plate.

“But I followed the timing on the soup can,” Jackson grabbed the can out of the trash and read the back again. “Oh.”

“Oh? “ Derek asked one eyebrow raised up.

“I swear I didn't see it called for _cooked_ chicken”

“Derek I can -”

“Stiles, clean the kitchen. Jackson, get more of that rice out and we’ll just have that with some more canned sauce.”

Stiles was pissed that Derek cut him off _again_ , but the stupid Alpha ignored him as he took it out on the dishes.

*!*  
Lydia had the third night which might have been fine if she chose to cook something easy. But she picked beef wellington for her first dish, ever. Stiles realized this was a disaster in the making, but Lydia swore it wouldn't be that hard. Until the pack heard her practically tear up from the other room.

“What is wrong now?” Derek greeted, rolling his eyes.

“It's not right. The puff pastry didn't set right and the gravy is scorched and the taste is off.”

Derek sniffed the dish, after poking it with his finger. “Take the covering off and we'll just eat the beef without the sauce.”

“But that's not beef wellington!” Lydia said, tears springing into her eyes. Everyone knew Lydia did not take failure well.

“Hey Lydia, I'll help and we’ll practice before next time, okay?” Allison said, steering the other woman away from Derek.

“I'm just going to start cleaning,” Stiles said slipping past Derek, not even waiting to be cut off again by Derek.

*!*  
As the week went on, it was clear the pack didn't know how to cook. Erica's stew was tough, Isaac either burned or undercooked the steaks, Boyd made blackened grilled cheese sandwiches, and Allison’s soufflé went flat. And, with each botched meal, the offer of help from Stiles was shot down, and he was delegated to scrubbing pots and pans.

Having enough of the failed meals, and upset pack members, Stiles sent a text to everyone early on the start of the next rotation, for a pack meeting at _his_ house. 

Derek was nothing but prompt, and Stiles just put the last plate on the table as he heard a knock on the door.

“Well hello, Sourwolf and pups,” Stiles greeted his guests at the door.

“What is this about that we can't do at the den?” Derek asked, walking past Stiles, “wait what is that I smell?”

Smiling, Stiles walked into the kitchen, knowing the rest of the pack will follow. “That smell is dinner, or dinners.”

Pointing to the kitchen table, which was expanded with every leaf the Stilinski men had, Stiles proudly showed off his hard work. Everything that the pack had tried to make, down to the beef wellington, Stiles had recreated, only correct.

“Did you buy all this?” Derek asked, eyes never leaving the feast.

“Nope,” Stiles said ending the word with a pop. “I cooked it.”

“But there is so much,” Scott said a little in awe.

“Tupperware. What you don't eat freeze and pullout to cook like you would a TV dinner,” Stiles said with a shrug.

“And it's edible?” Jackson asked as the pack crept closer to the table.

“Look, I know that you all think I’m hopeless. But I _do_ know how to cook. How do you think I made it to sixteen without starving to death?” Stile was just getting fired up. “Bearing in mind my father’s job is basically twenty-four-seven?”

“Take out?” Derek answered.

“Yes, because we’re rich. Do you know how much that would cost?” No one answered, so Stiles kept going. “Look, I know you all think I am some sort of screw-up that would burn the kitchen down, but I have had to take care of myself much longer then you realize. I can cook and I keep the house up.” 

Walking over to the head of the table, Stiles pulled out the chair and sat down. “I should tell you all to leave and not get any food, but I am trying to prove a point. _I_ was the one who brought up cooking because it's better for you, but I wasn't going to expect you to do something you can't. I tried to offer help and was shot down each time.” 

Scott was the first to break with an 'I'm sorry’ followed by the rest of the betas. Derek, however stayed silent and never took his eyes off the table.

Sighing, Stiles said, “Don't worry Sourwolf, you can eat. I won't take the food away from you.”

“It's not that. I did it again. I didn't think you could do something because of some stupid prejudice I have and you once again prove me wrong. I should have just trusted you.”

“I get it, but Derek, I maybe the non-hunter, non-genius human here, but I can take care of myself. So let’s eat before it gets cold and the soufflé goes flat.”

Not having to be told twice the pack rushed the table, reaching for their favorites.

“Oh and Derek, if you ever doubt me again, I _will_ make the macaroni and cheese with jelly beans just for you.”


End file.
